FwPCMH36
is the 36th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel of ''Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 85th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Pollun and Lulun are are taken by a little girl after she mistakes them for stuffed animals someone threw away. '' Summary As Hikari is working, Pollun and Lulun are playing. Lulun doesn't want to stay away from Pollun and she chases after him. While this is going on, Nagisa is eating some takoyaki at the shop as Mepple and Mipple awaken. A boy passes by and his suspicion is cast upon them, so Nagisa pretends that Mepple is a doll until he takes off. Further on the path, Pollun is still being chased by Lulun and decides it is time to head back home. However, he spots someone coming and stops, along with Lulun. They hide in a dust bin nearby, but the little girl who was walking by spots them, and thinking they are discarded she picks them up to take with her. Hikari, noticing this contacts Nagisa and Honoka to inform them of the news. Mepple and Mipple remark that they don't feel a presence nearby though, so they don't understand what happened. Later the little girl returns home. She cleans the dust off of Lulun, and she struggles to stay still to avoid freaking her out or revealing their secret -only stopps when Pollun threatens to stop playing with her- and the girls mother shows up to inform her that her dad will be returning sooner than he thought. The girl -Nozomi- is very happy but she also seems sad after her mom leaves. Pollun thinks about Hikari when Mimi, her pet cat approaches and gives Pollun a push. But after Nozomi warns her to play nice, Mimi starts to lick them. Hikari tries to find Pollun and Lulun with the others, but they are unable to locate them. Nozomi is busy playing with Pollun and Lulun, but she starts to cry and takes a broken toy car from her bag. She recalls how she tried to take a car from her dad's collection- but one of them fell and broke. Lulun feels sorry for Nozomi as she speaks about the incident. Meanwhile, the Heartiels were looking for Pollun and Lulun when Prosen stops to eat. Seekun looked around with her telescope and finds them sitting on Nozomi's bed, then they watch as Mimi steals one of the cars tires and Nozomi chases after her to get it back. Seekun and Prosen join the fairies, revealing that now would be a good time to escape, but Lulun refuses to abandon Nozomi and starts crying. Pollun decides until the ordeal is resolved, he will also stay. When the girl makes her way back to her bedroom, the Heartiels quickly escape and report back to the others. Nozomi's mom asks her if she would like to go with her to pick up her dad, since he will be home. She takes off after Nozomi refuses, and Nozomi runs off to the playground nearby to hide. The Heartiels lead the girls back to Nomozi's house, but they see that they are already gone. Nozomi starts to cry, unsure of what to do. Pollun suddenly hops out of the bag she brought with her and tries to encourage Nozomi to confess to what she did, because her parents love her and she loves them. Lulun joins him, and together they are able to cheer her up. The Heartiels continue to look for Pollun and Lulun when Viblis spots them. She attacks the nearby lake they were flying over, but this doesn't go unnoticed by Lulun. She panics and runs back to find Pollun and Viblis sees them and asks where Pretty Cure is. Just then the girls appear and she transforms the swing set into a Zakenna. Nagisa and Honoka transform and they start to fight as Pollun changes forms and Lulun attempts to protect Nozomi and Hikari. Hikari transforms into Shiny Luminous and Lulun uses her shield to protect her. Then Black and White call for the Sparkle Bracelets, and use Marble Screw Max Sparkle to defeat the Zakenna. Later, Nozomi awakens and she realizes that Pollun and Lulun were the two mysterious voices who spoke to her before she lost consciousness. Her parents came to look for her and right away she admits to what she did. Her father tells her that he isn't mad at her, and he is just happy she confessed the truth and was more concerned over her. He then spots Pollun and Lulun and asks if she bought new stuffed toys. Before she can answer, Nagisa and Honoka approach while holding Mepple and Mipple, telling them that Pollun and Lulun belong to them. Hikari asks that Nozomi returns their precious friends and while Nozomi is a bit sad, she gives them back and takes off. As she looks back, she sees Pollun and Lulun wave to her and she waves them goodbye. Later, Mepple and Mipple scold Pollun and Lulun for what happened. However, they are also happy because they were able to help Nozomi feel better. It's then Lulun decides she wants to play some more and resumes chasing after Pollun. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Seekun, Prosen Villains *Viblis *Zakenna Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart